


I am sorry

by Zecoralax



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suicide Notes, angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecoralax/pseuds/Zecoralax
Summary: Goro Akechi wrote a suicide note.





	I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the secret Santa in the Shuake Hell discord server for Angie I hope you like it. It took me forever to come up with an Idea sorry its so late.

I don’t know if I should even be writing this. What if you find it before I finish? I’m hoping that if you’re reading this right now that it’s too late and I am already gone. I am sure you have many questions such as “why did you leave this for me?” or “Was there any way I could have prevented this?” and I promise I will answer your questions just please read until the end.

The first question is easy. I love you. I don’t think that you ever truly loved me but I would like to believe that at some point the love was mutual. We spent so much time together I tried so hard to make myself perfect for you. Anything you wanted from me I gave. But you kept needing more. More than I could give, but I kept trying. I wanted to be so good for you. I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at your friends. With love and appreciation. I could see in your eyes that you were disgusted with me. Disgusted at the things I’ve done. I am too. I knew deep down I was never going to be enough for you but I tried so damn hard to be. I gave up so much to try and make you love me as much as I love you but I see now that it was fruitless. I hurt you so many times even though I wasn’t trying. I’m not blaming you for this. I have nobody to blame except myself. I wasn’t good enough to be with you or even close to you. I tainted you every time I kissed you. I am so sorry. I know that nothing I do can undo all the wrong in my life and all of the pain I have caused you.

There was nothing you could do to stop this. This result was a natural end to a tainted existence. Every single thing I touched I tainted I tried to fool myself into thinking that I was helpful that I was some kind of Robin Hood that I could help you. That I could protect you. But I never was some vigilante I was a trickster so good that I fooled myself. But things are clearer now I can see how wrong I was but I can’t go back and fix it there is no way to undo what has been done I have to accept that. I have accepted that. But I can’t live knowing that I cause someone as good as you this pain. I’m sure if you were here right now you would be telling me that I did nothing wrong and that we could work through it together because that’s just who you are. You’re the embodiment of everything good in my life and a painful reminder of all of the bad.

Please never blame yourself for any of my doings I am doing this to not only free myself but to free you from my selfish love. To free you from my presence. To free you from the prison I know you’re trapped in.

Goro Akechi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn't what you asked for I'm not very good at the comfort part of Angst and Comfort.


End file.
